


You Look Good in My Shirt

by mjduncan



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:37:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjduncan/pseuds/mjduncan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane likes how Maura looks wearing her shirt. Set post-ep 2x05.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Look Good in My Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in these works, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As these works are an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, they constitute fair use. References to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

Jane Rizzoli threw herself down onto her couch and sighed as she lifted her bottle of beer to her lips. It had been an insanely long week, full of jealousy, doubt, and anger, and she was looking forward to a quite night at home with no mother, no brothers, and no work, just her and Maura and whatever was on Netflix.

"Hey, Maur!" she called over her shoulder toward her bedroom where the Medical Examiner had disappeared to change out of her work clothes. "You comin' or what?"

"Yes, Jane. I just want to hang up my suit so it doesn't wrinkle," Maura answered from the bedroom.

"Yeah, would hate for it to get wrinkled on the way to the dry cleaners," Jane mumbled as she took another swig of her beer.

Maura, who had padded into the room unnoticed during the brunette's snarky grumbling, smirked. "I heard that, Jane."

Jane choked on her beer as she turned around to face the blonde and damn well just about swallowed her tongue. She had seen Maura in every possible state of dress – and undress – but nothing, nothing she had been blessed to witness before now prepared her for the sight of Maura standing in front of her in just a shirt. "Ah, um, oh, wow."

"So articulate, Jane," Maura murmured as she fiddled with the cuffs on the shirt she was wearing. Or, to be more specific, _Jane's_ shirt that she was wearing. To be precise, the white button-down oxford style shirt with black pinstripes that she had traded the brunette for one night earlier in the week when she'd met with Jesse Wade about information regarding Manny Vega's sobriety coach's murder.

"I thought you were changing into something comfortable?" Jane asked, even as she smacked herself in the forehead for it. "Forget I said that."

Maura smiled that full, beaming smile that never failed to cause the detective's heart to skip a beat. "I am comfortable," she pointed out. "While not the most fashionable, your clothes are certainly comfortable."

Jane licked her lips as she watched long, agile fingers toy with the collar of her shirt. "I know," she said as she set her bottle onto the coffee table and got to her feet.

"Coaster."

"Right, sorry," Jane mumbled as she moved the condensation-covered bottle onto a cork coaster. "Better?"

"Much." Maura nodded, her eyes lighting up as she watched the brunette stalk around the side of the couch toward her. "I assume it's okay that I've borrowed your shirt?"

Jane nodded. "Very okay, Doctor Isles," she husked as she stopped in front of the blonde and ran two fingers down the column of the smaller woman's throat and down into the valley exposed by the one… two… three open buttons on her shirt. She tilted her head to see better as she flared the shirt open, a low growl rumbling in her throat as she drank in the sight of pale, perfect breasts, unbound and waiting for her. "Very, very okay," she whispered roughly as she curled her fingers around the flap of shirt and brushed the backs of her fingers over the swell of the blonde's left breast.

Maura shivered as Jane's fingers stroked over her breast, lightly, slowly over that sensitive skin. She had been hoping to elicit something close to this reaction from her lover by walking out in her clothes, but she hadn't expected this sudden _hunger_ that had seemingly overwhelmed the brunette. "Are you sure?" she asked, not necessarily for clarification but because Jane had started to drool ever so slightly as she continued to touch her.

Jane jerked her eyes away from her fingers and nodded. "Yes," she murmured as she pulled her hand out from her… Maura's shirt.

Maura smiled. "Good."

Jane licked her lips again. "Good," she aped as she ran her hands down the Medical Examiner's sides until she was able to dip her fingers under the hem of the blonde's shirt. She groaned softly as her questing fingers brushed over soft, smooth skin.

Maura wasn't wearing any panties, either.

The blonde's breath hitched in her throat at the feral growl that rumbled deep in Jane's chest as the brunette's hands slid over the swell of her ass, strong fingers digging possessively into her backside and pulling her closer. "Jane…"

"You are stunning," Jane husked as she began kneading the muscle under her hands, the movement of her hands causing their pelvises to bump against each other lightly. She had begun the night wanting nothing more than to spend the evening on the couch with her lover, but now… now she had a different activity in mind.

Maura smiled and blushed, and it was the single most adorable thing Jane had ever seen. "Thank you," she murmured softly.

"You look so incredibly sexy in my shirt. The way it falls around you, settling against the supple curves of your breasts…" Jane's voice trailed off into a moan.

Maura whimpered at the timbre of Jane's voice, the whimper turning into a groan as the brunette's right hand slid up her body to begin circling her left breast, spiraling around the mound slowly as her concentric circles grew smaller and tighter as she neared her nipple.

"The way you leave that extra button open to give me a tantalizing glimpse of cleavage," Jane continued her dissertation of Maura's appearance as she watched her fingers gliding over the smooth fabric of her shirt, "is so, so fucking sexy. I love you in negligee, baby, but this… this is on a whole 'nother level."

Maura bit her lip as she felt Jane's fingers brush over her nipple, delivering the perfect about of pressure and friction through the material of the shirt she was wearing to bring it to an almost painfully erect point. "Sweetie…"

Jane smiled. "Yes?"

"Would you like to see me out of this shirt?"

Jane shook her head. "No."

Maura frowned. "No?"

"Mmm," Jane hummed as she dipped her head to claim the blonde's lips in a slow, deep, lingering kiss. "I _really_ love the way you look in my shirt," she elaborated vaguely as she pulled her left hand away from Maura's ass to glide over her hip and down over neatly trimmed curls. She smiled as she eased her fingers between the Medical Examiner's legs, dipping into a small pool of hot, slick want and spreading it up over the blonde's clit. "I want you _in_ my shirt," she murmured against Maura's lips as she began rubbing light, quick circles over hidden nerves.

At the first direct touch to her clit, Maura's hands, which had been hanging limply at her sides, shot out and latched onto Jane's hips. "Jesus."

Jane licked at Maura's lips and whispered, "Can I have you?"

Maura nodded. "Always."

Jane groaned at the blonde's answer and once again claimed the smaller woman's lips with her own in a kiss that was languid and probing as she dropped her right hand to Maura's hip and pushed lightly against her, urging the blonde into motion with a touch. She spun them around, her fingers never slowing against her lover as she steered them across the room until the Medical Examiner's bumped into the back of the couch. She smirked at Maura's small gasp of surprise and dipped her fingers lower to gather some more slick arousal on her fingertips before resuming her teasing circles, her touch a little faster, a little firmer as she felt Maura's body responding to her.

"Bed?" Maura gasped, her hips bucking of their own volition as the brunette's fingers ghosted over her now exposed and engorged clit.

Jane pulled back and licked her lips. She had contemplated, for the briefest of moments, taking the smaller woman to bed, but then she realized that she wouldn't get the full show that she loved. Lying down, her shirt wouldn't mold to Maura's body the way it did now; if the blonde were on her back, the gap created by the opened buttons at the neck that she loved peeping through would disappear. "Maybe later," she said as she pushed Maura into the back of the sofa. "That's it, sweetie," she murmured as she felt the blonde perch, ever so lightly, onto the top of the couch.

Maura closed her eyes and drank in the feeling of Jane's fingers flying against her, the heavenly sensation of the brunette's soft, demanding mouth ghosting over her throat. It was as if each touch was sending currents of electricity through her only to crash together somewhere over her heart, which was racing at an almost frighteningly irregular pattern, before diffusing through her body, filling her with a lightness and a warmth that only Jane had ever been able to create. "God, I love you," she breathed.

Jane smiled against the hollow of Maura's throat. "I love you too, Maur."

Jane bent down to begin kissing her way down the exposed portion of Maura's chest, using her cheeks and her chin to open the shirt wider, finding the fact that she _couldn't_ see everything more arousing than she'd ever expected. She loved Maura's body, its curves and valleys, its softness. She could, and had, spend hours tracing every inch of it with her hands, her lips, her tongue, but there was something about seeing that body she worshipped tantalizing covered in her shirt. "God I love you the way you look in my shirt," she murmured as she pulled away, her eyes feasting on the pale pink flush that had covered Maura's chest, her lips tingling at the sight of the blonde's nipples straining against the shirt that hid them.

Maura moaned and forced her eyes open to look at her lover. The clinician in her noticed the dilation of the brunette's pupils, the flush that tinted her cheeks, the way her tongue kept sweeping over her lips, but the woman in her only saw those lips, parted and swollen, wanting, waiting to be claimed, waiting for her. "Kiss me."

Jane smiled and leaned back in to kiss Maura with a slowly building passion that ignited into a firestorm of moans and bucking hips as she eased two fingers deep inside the blonde. She groaned at the way Maura's body formed around her, holding her, trying to draw her deeper, as she began thrusting slowly into her. Once she settled into a stroke she matched it with her tongue, her fingers and tongue thrusting into the blonde simultaneously, pushing her higher, winding her tighter. She tightened her grip on Maura's hip as she felt the blonde's body priming for release and she pulled back from their kiss a heartbeat before she angled her thumb into position against Maura's clit and pressed against it firmly.

"Oh god," Maura gasped as her body seized, froze for the briefest of moments as that first white-hot flash of ecstasy flared within her before being swept away on the cathartic waves of her orgasm.

Jane pressed her lips to Maura's forehead, her fingers slowly pumping into the blonde, drawing out her release for as long as possible. When the last spasm faded, she pulled out and wrapped her arms around her lover, pulling her into a tender embrace. After a moment she felt Maura pull away and she looked down at her flushed lover and smiled. "Hi."

Maura chuckled softly. "Hello, Jane. That was a pleasant surprise."

Jane shrugged. "What can I say, Doctor Isles, you look really good in my shirt."

  
  
---  
  
 


End file.
